


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: A quick one shot based on the song All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by the band Heart.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" by the band Heart. The lyrics from the song that is in this story do not belong to me. I have also changed details that reference a male to female and have adapted the last verse of the song to suit the story. All words in Italic are lyrics from the song.
> 
> The characters within this story belong to the tv programme Once Upon A Time.

I couldn't stop the tears as they cascaded down my cheeks like the pouring rain outside. Robin and I argued again, we have been trying for a long time to have a baby but every time we were unsuccessful. Robin refuses to go for tests, he is a very proud man and continues to blame me for our lack of success. However, I know it is not me, I went for tests and were given the clear by my gynecologist.

I stormed out of the house leaving him to wallow with his bottle of whiskey, I needed air, I needed space, I needed to breathe. I left the house without paying attention to the weather and for the last twenty minutes have been driving around the city of Storybrooke with no where to go. 

_Then I saw her, standing by the road with no umbrella, no coat. So, I pulled up alongside and I offered her a ride. She accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while. I didn't ask her name, the lonely girl in the rain. I queried fate, asking if this was right, if this was love at first sight. All I want to do is make love to her._

We drove to a hotel, it was one of two in town, as soon as we kissed a gust of white wind blew through us. _Magic is what we definitely made that night, oh she did everything right. She brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily. But in the morning when we woke, all I left her was a note;_

_I am the flower, you are the seed._

_We walked in the garden, we planted a tree._

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare._

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

_All I wanted to do was make love to you._

_One night of love, was all we knew._

_Love like strangers, all night long. We made love._

Three weeks later, my doctor confirmed I was pregnant. Robin was deliriously happy as was I, our dream had finally come true, we were going to be parents. Unfortunately, my being pregnant did not stop the arguments or the feeling I held within myself, a feeling I refused to bring to the surface until finally, I walked out of our married home for the last time. I was no longer in love with Robin, if I were to be brutally honest, after what I had experienced with the beautiful woman I had met, I never was in love with him.

The happiest day of my life occurred eight months later when I gave birth to my son, Henry. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his eyes for the first time, they were eyes that were forever imprinted in my memories and on my heart, eyes I thought I would never see again. Henry and I lived happily together, yet my heart still ached for something I knew I may never have again. Every day, Henry reminded me of the love I once felt and sometimes I would succumb to the loneliness, only to be hugged by my little prince.

Years passed, I became the mayor of Storybrooke and Henry grew to be a perfect blend of myself and his other parent. I tried dating, but to no avail, I could never fully love them and thought it wrong to continue any sort of relationship.

One day, I collected Henry from school and started towards Granny's diner for an afternoon snack. I parked my Mercedes and proceeded to wait by the side for Henry to clasp my hand. As I turned right then left for traffic, I saw her. She was standing by the road looking directly at me, my heart started to palpitate, then I saw her look towards Henry _and you can imagine her surprise when she saw her own eyes._ I quickly pulled my son across the road and told him to go inside of Granny's, order and wait for me, then I walked towards the keeper of my heart.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Ah... hello." I replied. I was dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say or do, it was as if my mind went utterly blank.

"I looked for you."

"I asked you not to"

"Why? I thought... I thought..." She looked into my eyes.

"I was married." I deadpanned.

"Right." She replied solemnly. "Who was that boy beside you?"

"My son."

"Your son? But how... how... how is it he has my eyes, he looks like he could be our child?"

"I thought I was in love with my husband, _and what he couldn't give me, was the one little thing that you could._ " I explained quietly while looking anywhere but at her.

"But how? How could that have happened, I'm not sure if you realized this, but I am a woman, and as far as I know, biology does not work like that – two women having a child." Her beautiful jade colored eyes were sparkling with amazement.

"For you to understand, you will need to believe in magic and true love. We made magic that night. The moment we kissed and we felt that blast of wind between us, that was true love."

"Magic? True love? Like in fairytales? You're kidding right?"

"I'm not. It broke my heart to leave you that morning, but I couldn't forget you. That one night changed my life. I returned to my husband, but I left my heart with you." Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I spoke.

"My life changed also, I couldn't get you out of my head or my heart. At times I thought it was only a dream, and then I would read your note you left me again to remind me that it was real, so very real. I tried looking for you for days until I realized that I would never find you. Do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Yes, it's the 10th anniversary of our meeting each other." I glanced up to look once again into the most beautiful eyes I have ever had the privilege of looking into.

"I thought I would try one last time to find you, and I have." She grinned. "Are you still married?" She asked with a hint of hope.

"No. He and I argued the night you and I met, we argued about our many attempts to have a baby, only to be disappointed every time. That was why I was out driving. Later, when I told him I was pregnant, I initially thought the baby belonged to him and I thought all the arguments would cease, but they didn't. I already knew that I no longer loved him, but he was my husband, so I stayed... until he hit me. I left him that day and have not seen or heard from him since. I am so happy you came back to look for me again, since our night you have never been far from my thoughts but I believed that we will never meet again, I didn't even know your name, I still don't." Talking to her was extremely easy, everything just flowed out of my mouth, I really hope she feels the same as I do for her.

"Well, let's solve that little dilemma." She smiled. "Hello, my name is Emma Swan, I am truly thankful to finally see you again."

"Hello Emma, I am Regina Mills and you have no idea how much I am in love with you." I cried as she pulled me into the most glorious hug I had ever felt.

"Hopefully as much as I am with you Regina Mills." Emma whispered into my ear.

I held her tightly and then I moved back a little to allow my hands to cup her cheeks and finally feel her lips that have been constant in my dreams for ten years. After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled apart to gasp for air, only allowing our foreheads to touch.

"Emma, would you like to finally meet our son?" I asked breathlessly.

Her larger than life smile, followed by a kiss were the only answers I needed before we turned to head towards Granny's.

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Come on, say you will, you want me too_

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too_

_All night long..._


End file.
